


I'm A What?

by Trinz



Series: Six Little Hufflepuffs [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinz/pseuds/Trinz
Summary: Logan pointed at the letter on the table. "This says that I'm a wizard."





	I'm A What?

**Author's Note:**

> Laying down the laws of this AU: It takes place at some point in the early 2000s, so after the original Harry Potter series and I'm also going to be ignoring canon in a lot of places.

Logan liked doing Math, it was by far his favorite subject in school, because it made the most sense. In English letters do whatever they want whenever they want but numbers and symbols always do exactly what they say they're going to do every time.

He was doing homework for said favorite class when someone politely knocked on his front door. His mom looked up from the cake ingredients she was mixing and quickly made her way to the door from the kitchen.

Standing on the other side was a man that seemed… strange. Nothing in particular stood out about the man, he simply felt like a fish out of water standing in the threshold of Logan's home.

"Hello!" The stranger said cheerily as he adjusted the cuffs of his blue suit. "My name is Thomas Sanders and I'm the deputy headmaster of a private school called Hogwarts. I'm here to extend an invitation to your son Logan, may I come in?"

“You… may.” His mom said after a moment’s hesitation.

“Thank you, Ms. Watts.”

Mr. Sanders stepped into the house and Logan watched his mom close the door behind him. The man turned to look at Logan with a smile on his face.

"Hello there, young man."

"Hello." Logan replied meekly.

"I have a letter for you, it's an invitation to my school, and I'd love to have you." He pulled an envelope with a wax seal from his coat and handed it to Logan.

Logan stared at the letter in awe and brought the seal up to his face.

"Mr. Sanders." His mom said as he inspected the letter. "I do appreciate your consideration of Logan's intellectual talents, but I'm afraid I may not be able to afford sending Logan to a private school."

"Worry not." The man turned his attention to Logan's mom. "Tuition is free, and we pay for books and uniforms for first years in certain situations, like yours."

"That's great, Mr. Sanders, but I've never heard of this 'Hogwarts' before." His mom glanced at Logan and sighed. "Loganberry, what are you doing?"

Logan froze in the middle of shimmying a thin plastic ruler beneath the seal. "I don't want to break the seal."

"Honey, the seal is there to be broken."

"But it's so pretty!" Logan protested.

"Here," Mr. Sanders held a hand out. "I might be able to help you."

"Can you?" He asked as he handed the man the envelope.

"Let me see…" Mr. Sanders ran his fingers over the seal then simply plucked it off the envelope and handed it to him.

"Wow thanks!" Logan quickly took the envelope back and gently removed the letter.

"Ms. Watts, I'm sure that the letter will help me explain things."

"Where exactly is this school?"

"It's quite far up north." Mr. Sanders replied. "Students are transported to the school from a train station in London, the address is on the letter."

"This says that I'm a wizard." Logan said quite suddenly.

"Well, you read quickly." Mr. Sanders commented.

“It says what?” His mom demanded.

“I believe Logan said that it claimed that he was a wizard.” Mr. Sanders made a motion with his wrist and the letter flew out of Logan’s hands and into his. “And I do believe that it would be right.”

Logan and his mother gaped at him and the letter that made its way into his hand.

“Though, it doesn’t say that in so many words, it does say that he is invited to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

Mr. Sanders took a long stick out of his pocket and tapped the letter once with it. When he let go the paper hovered in mid air and he poked it with the stick in order to send it floating towards his mom.

She carefully plucked the letter out of the air and quickly read it herself. “I… can’t quite believe this.”

Mr. Sanders nodded. “Discovering that magic exists can be quite a shock.”

"So, I can do magic?" Logan asked Mr. Sanders.

"Yes you can, and a young aspiring wizard like you can learn to control your magic at Hogwarts, one of the finest wizarding schools in the world."

"Wow…" Logan stared up at Mr. Sanders in awe.

"If you say yes, I have a list of supplies Logan will need for the next school year." He reached into his pocket and pulled out another letter.

He tapped it with his wand and the letter transformed into a pigeon, flew onto the table in front of Logan, then turned back into a letter.

'"Yes." Logan poked at the letter with his ruler. "I want to go."

"I'll have to think about this a little bit, honey." His mom picked up the letter and scanned the list. "Where do we get these?"

"The wizarding community has their own little nooks and crannies around London that contain wizard owned shops. As, according to wizard law, there's a separation of wizards and non-wizards, I'd bring Logan to a sort of shopping area named Diagon Alley."

"Please, Mom?" Logan begged.

His mom and sighed. "Mr. Sanders, are you able to stay while I think? I'm in the middle of baking Logan a cake for his birthday and I'm sure Logan would share a piece with you."

Logan nodded vigorously.

"Of course, I don't have any other visits today."

"Thank you." She nodded and went back into the kitchen.

Mr. Sanders sat down and looked curiously at Logan's notebook. "What are you working on, there?"

"Maths." Logan responded.

"Do you like Maths?" Mr. Sanders asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, did you know that there's a branch of magic called Arithmancy that combines Maths and magic?"

"Really?"

"Yup."

"That's really cool." Logan smiled as he completed his non-magical math.

After a couple hours his mom set a completed cake down on the table. On it was a book made of frosting.

"Would you like to be in the picture, Mr. Sanders?" She waved around a disposable camera.

"If I may?"

"Of course- now smile!"

"Cheese!" Logan and Mr. Sanders said in unison as she took a couple pictures.

The camera quickly ran out of film and she smiled.

"I have made my decision."

Logan gasped and immediately silenced himself with his hand.

"My answer is… yes, you can go."

\---

"Is there a library?" Logan asked Mr. Sanders as they walked through Diagon Alley.

"Yes there is, it's on the opposite end of Diagon Alley from Gringotts, because of the rumors of dragons I presume.'

Logan filed away the tidbit about dragons in favor of a more important question. "Can I check books out and bring them to the non-magic world?"

"Of course, but they'll be charmed so muggles can't read their contents. Let's get you your equipment and most importantly your wand, before that."

"Where are we going first?" Logan inquired.

"To Gringotts bank, we need to open an account in your name first, then I'll withdraw the money you need to buy the necessities for you."

He nodded and looked around at the robed wizards walking around. "There's a lot of students here."

"I suppose there are, Diagon Alley is extremely popular with Hogwarts students, they must be out here shopping on the weekend."

"How?" Logan asked. "If Hogwarts is so far away that we need to take a train?"

"Us wizards have some quite speedy means of travel." He smiled widely. "You'll learn all that and more at Hogwarts."

Logan couldn't help but find that answer unsatisfying. "Do you have flying brooms?"

"We do, but first years aren't allowed to own broomsticks, and I'm sure that your mother wouldn't like it if I sent you home with one."

\---

Their first to last stop was a curious wand shop called Ollivanders. Immediately an even more curious man poked his head out of the shop's backroom and spotted Logan.

"Hello!" The man made his way closer to them. "It's good to see you again, Professor Sanders, is this a new student?"

"This is Logan Watts, meet Mister Ollivander."

"Hello." Logan held his hand out.

Ollivander looked at Logan for a second before he turned and pulled a box out of a cubby near him. He quickly opened it and took out a wand that he quickly shoved into Logan's hand.

"Walnut, 10 and a half inches with a unicorn hair core, and it's a bit inflexible. Give it a swish."

Logan on command moved the wand a bit in his hand. Immediately dark blue sparks shot out of the tip and hovered in the air for a moment before dissipating. He looked on in shock and Ollivander smiled happily.

"I knew Walnut would be the wood for you, I could see the intelligence in your eyes a mile away."

"Oh th- thank you." Logan stuttered with his wand still out. "Is this mine now?"

Mr. Sanders chuckled. "We still have to pay for it."

"Oh, yeah."

Ollivander plucked the wand from Logan's hand and gently put it back in the box. He handed the wand to Logan while Mr. Sanders dug around his robe pockets.

"I can do magic now." Logan whispered.

Ollivander chuckled. "Muggleborns are always so cute."

Mr. Sanders nodded in agreement as he counted out change.

"Now," he turned to Logan after he paid, "we only have one place left to go."

"The library?" Logan asked tentatively.

"The library." Mr. Sanders confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> The next two chapters are the others getting their wands.


End file.
